Sesame Street song parodies
Sesame Street songs that are parodies of existing songs. Celebrity Self-Performed Song Parodies Throughout Sesame Street’s long history, many celebrities and musicians have appeared and performed variations of their well-known songs with altered lyrics about educational content. These parodies usually feature the same music as the original song. *"Hello, Sammy!", a parody of "Hello, Dolly!" sung by Carol Channing to Sammy the Snake *"1234", a parody of "1234" sung by Leslie Feist *"Two Princes", a parody of "Two Princes" sung by the Spin Doctors *"Slimey to the Moon", a parody of "Fly Me to the Moon" sung by Tony Bennett *"My Triangle", a parody of "You're Beautiful" sung by James Blunt *"I Soaks Up the Sun", a parody of "Soak Up the Sun" sung by Sheryl Crow *"Pride", a parody of "Slide" sung by The Goo Goo Dolls *"Just the Way You Are", a parody of "Just the Way You Are" sung by Billy Joel *"Don't Know Y", a parody of "Don't Know Why" sung by Norah Jones *"Dancin'", a parody of "Fallin'" sung by Alicia Keys *"Outdoors," a parody of "I'm Yours" sung by Jason Mraz *"Furry Happy Monsters", a parody of "Shiny Happy People" sung by R.E.M. *"U Really Got a Hold on Me", a parody of "You've Really Got a Hold on Me" sung by Smokey Robinson *"Put a Lid on It", a parody of "Put a Lid on It" sung by Squirrel Nut Zippers *"That Grouchy Face", a parody of "Your Smiling Face" sung by James Taylor *"Hot and Cold", a parody of "Hot n Cold" sung by Katy Perry *"(A Monster Went and) Ate My Red Two", a parody of "(The Angels Wanna Wear My) Red Shoes" sung by Elvis Costello *"Plain White T's Song", a parody of "Hey There Delilah" sung by Tom Higgenson, (singer for Plain White T's) *"Five By", a parody of "Drive By" sung by Train *"Hold My Hand", a parody of "Hold My Hand" sung by Hootie & the Blowfish *"Time to Say Goodnight", a parody of "Time to say Goodbye" sung by Andrea Bocelli *"Everybody Be Yo'Self", a parody of "Everybody Be Yo'Self" sung by Keb' Mo *"Elmo and the Lavender Moon", a parody of "Kiko and the Lavender Moon" sung by Los Lobos *"I Want to Count", a parody of "I Want to Rock" sung by Cab Calloway *"Like the Way U Does",a parody of "Like the Way I Do" sung by Melissa Etheridge *"No Letter Better Than B", a parody of "I Can Love You Better" sung by the Dixie Chicks *"Rosita (song)", a parody of "Lucille" sung by Little Richard *"What Makes "U" Useful", a parody of "What Makes You Beautiful" sung by One Direction *"Grouch Thrift Shop", a parody of "Thrift Shop" sung by Macklemore *"Wrong", a parody of "Wrong" sung by Waylon Jennings *"Don't Take Your Ones to Town", a parody of "Don't Take Your Guns to Town" sung by Johnny Cash *"Tweet in the Morning", a parody of "Sweet in the Mornin'" sung by Bobby McFerrin *"That's the Letter O", a parody of "That's the Way We Flow" sung by Queen Latifah *"Everything's Coming Up Noses", a parody of "Everything's Coming Up Roses" sung by Harvey Fierstein Sound-alike Song Spoofs The show has spoofed popular-culture with spoofs of well-known songs. These sound-alike parodies feature original, albeit somewhat similar, music to the original (with the exceptions of "Share it Maybe", "It's Hip to Be a Square", "El Patito", "Cookie Shark", "How They Became Bert and Ernie", and "The Cookie Monster Nosh" which used the original music). *"A Cookie is a Sometime Food", a spoof of "A Woman Is a Sometime Thing" *"Baa Baa Bamba", a spoof of "La Bamba" *"Barn in the USA", a spoof of "Born in the USA" *"Be the Count", a spoof of "Be a Clown" *"Big Bird Doesn't Fly", a spoof of "Big Girls Don't Cry" *"Born to Add", a spoof of "Born to Run" *"Born to Learn", a spoof of "Born to Be Wild" *"The Braid-y Bunch", a spoof of "The Brady Bunch Theme" *"C Drives Me Crazy", a spoof of "She Drives Me Crazy" *"Cereal Girl", a spoof of "Material Girl" *"Count It Higher", a spoof of "Twist and Shout" *"Don't Stop Your G-ing", a spoof of "Don't Stop Believin'" *"D-U-C-K-I-E", a spoof of "M-O-T-H-E-R (A Word That Means the Most to Me)" *"Eight Balls of Fur", a spoof of "Great Balls of Fire" *"El Patito" a spoof of "Despacito" *"Everything Goes", a spoof of "Anything Goes" *"Felines", a spoof of "Feelings" *"Hey Food", a spoof of "Hey Jude" *"Honk Around the Clock", a spoof of "Rock Around the Clock" *"Hop This Way", a spoof of "Walk This Way" *"I Am Chicken", a spoof of "I Am Woman" *"(I Can't Get No) Co-Operation", a spoof of "(I Can't Get No) Satisfaction" *"I Do Not Crawl Around Much Anymore", a spoof of "Don't Get Around Much Anymore" *"I Feel Yucky", a spoof of "I Feel Pretty" *"I Gotta Be Clean", a spoof of "I've Gotta Be Me" *"It's Hip to Be a Square", a spoof of "Hip to Be Square" *"Letter B", a spoof of "Let it Be" *"Little Miss Count Along", a spoof of "Little Miss Can't Be Wrong" *"Me Gotta Be Blue", a spoof of "I Gotta Be Me" *"Me Want It (But Me Wait)", a spoof of "I Love It" *"Measure, Yeah, Measure", a spoof of "Never Say Never" *"Rebel L", a spoof of "Rebel Yell" *"Share It Maybe", a spoof of "Call Me Maybe" (premiered on YouTube) *"Sing Your Synonyms", a spoof of "Let's Call the Whole Thing Off" *"Telly's Lunch", a spoof of "The Brady Bunch Theme" *"Trash Outta Heaven", a spoof of "Pennies From Heaven" *"Wet or Dry", a spoof of "Black or White" *"With a Little Yelp from My Friends", a spoof of "With a Little Help from My Friends" *"4th of July", a spoof of "Bye Bye Bye" *"Cookie Shark", a spoof of "Baby Shark" *"How They Became Bert and Ernie", a spoof of The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air theme song *"The Cookie Monster Nosh", a spoof of "The Monster Mash" Other Song Parodies *Oscar the Grouch parodied Kermit the Frog's "Bein' Green" with his own Grouchy version *Cookie Monster parodied "Elmo's World" with "Cookie World" *The Elmo's World theme is musically the same as "Elmo's Song". *Every song sung at the end of Elmo's World (except Farms) is sung to the tune of "Jingle Bells." *Suzie Kabloozie sang a song called "Every Kitty Sleeps", a spoof of "Everybody Sleeps". See also *Songs Covered on Sesame Street *Sesame Street parody sketches __NOWYSIWYG__ Category: Sesame Street Lists Category:Song Spoofs